A Second Chance
by MarchWhispers
Summary: When Masago was ten years old, she decided not to follow her dream.Two years later, the opportunity arises! She takes the chance to achieve her dreams and become a top trainer!
1. Family

**Author's Note:** I can't believe I'm seventeen years old and am doing a Pokémon fanfiction…I'm pretty bored, can you tell? And I guess I've always wanted to create my own story , ever since I was 5(or younger…) years old watching the show, and when I was 8 years old and playing Pokémon Silver on my gameboy .

* * *

**Chapter One**

I was riding a fearow when suddenly, "…Born to be the very best…" drifted into my dream. I knew then it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes slowly, blinking back the light from the sun rise.

My phone was vibrating, repeating the song I set for my alarm tone. I turned it off and began to stretch my arms and popping all the cricks out of my back. It's about 8 o'clock and I don't have work 'til noon. 4 hours by myself…

You see, my mom owns a bakery in town where I work at as a waitress. Then my dad is prominent as a battle field specialist. He goes all around the world, rating the battle fields at gyms and other facilities. And he inspects and helps take care of the Mahogany Gym and the local gym, as they are the closes to our house in Blackthorn City. My dad has one of the coolest jobs! He has all sorts of connections and gets in to see battles for free everywhere he goes!

Then there's my older brother who works and has an apartment in Goldenrod City. He's nine years older than me and is a soil scientist for some research facility. His name's Masuyo.

I also have a twin sister, who's fifteen minutes younger than me. Her name's Moriko and we don't look very similar. I'm a little taller, she has dark, short wavy hair, and she has deep brown-rimmed green eyes. She left on her journey as a trainer at the age of ten, two years ago. Moriko's rounded up all the Johto badges and made it to the quarter final round at the Johto League too! She's currently out in Kanto, getting badges and traveling around. Her postcards now make up a nice portion of my wall too now.

I wanted to be a trainer too, but hey, someone's gotta be responsible and help mom out at the bakery, not to mention who's gonna take it over, right?

Anyway, after I took my shower I flipped through the channels until it landed on a battle. I was about to click and go to the next channel but…it looked way too exciting for me to do that.

It was a manectric versus a walrein, and was a re-run of the semi-finals of a Hoenn region tournament. Manectric has great agility and speed, and even a type advantage but walrein has a great defense and I think it can beat it if it can decrease manectric or wear it out…Plus the battle field is ideal for element types like walrein, as it's an ice field.

Ah! Manectric's thunder managed to connect a bit with walrein! It's cracking the ice field that the battle's on! Maybe they were aiming for that?!? Because water is now starting to cover the field! It's gonna be a huge conductor!

Then, as the manectric jumped in the air to either use thunderbolt or thunder, the walrein used blizzard to freeze the water back to ice! The electric attack manectric just used is well, practically useless! Now walrein's using iceball! The manectric's dodging very well, using the ice to become even quicker than before…Walrein's been using iceball to corner manectric, it's movements have been restricted! The final iceball's coming out of walrein's mouth…POW!

Even with the type disadvantage, walrein won!

Ahh battles are so thrilling!!!

I began to imagine myself, duking it out with Lance, the dragon master. After a few minutes of fake flamethrowers and hydro-pumps I managed to shake my head, effectively forcing those daydreams out of my head. Because, I'm not a pokémon trainer, I'm a waitress. Frivolously daydreaming will only hurt me more in the end.

Before I knew it, I checked the clock and it was a half an hour until noon time! I hopped in the shower, dressed and ran to the bakery.

I entered the establishment and grabbed my apron from the drawer, putting and tying it on as I called out,

"Hi Mom!"

"Hi Masago!" she called back, "Can you go give that chocolate croissant, black coffe, green tea and cinnamon apple oatmeal bar to-"

"Ms. Nami, I know." I said as I took the tray to an elderly lady sitting at an outside table with Kissu, her alakazam. She's a regular here, and always wears some pastel-colored outfit and brings Kissu every time as well.

I placed Ms. Nami's usual of croissant and coffee before her and Kissu's usual of the apple cinnamon oatmeal bar and green tea before him. It's kinda weird talking to Ms. Nami because sometimes you can tell when she's communicating telepathically with Kissu, and you feel left out of the conversation. Or at least that's how _**I**_ feel.

"Thank you, dear." She said to me while Kissu stirred his green tea with his spoon.

"No problem. If you need anything, just ask me!" I said before returning to the bakery's interior to service some more customers. I like working at the bakery with Mom and Miko. Miko is my Mom's only pokémon, and it's a ditto. Miko mostly cleans, busses tables and helps me out with carrying trays. I guess Miko used to be all thumbs but now he's a pro at carrying trays and stuff. Entertaining people, especially kids, is one of the other talents Miko has, as a ditto.

It's about seven PM now, closing time! I looked outside to make sure there weren't any late-minute customers. Then I noticed that Ms. Nami and Kissu were still sitting outside.

"Do you need anything, Ms. Nami?" I asked her after I walked up to them.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for your mother.I have something vital to discuss with her."

"I'll go get her for you then!"

"If it isn't a trouble…"

"Nope! It's not trouble at all m'am!"

"Thank you, dear."

I went inside and told mom that had something to discuss with her, and that I can clean up with Miko while she did. So Mom went out to talk with Ms. Nami.

After about thirty minutes or so, Mom called me to talk with them. Does this mean 'I' was part of their earlier discussion? That's strange…

I walked to the front and took a seat beside my mom, across from Ms. Nami and Kissu.

"What do you want to do in life, Masago?" Mom asked, looking at me in a wistful way.

"I, I want to work here and someday take over the bakery." I replied. They were talking about my future? Why?

She smiled. "That's good, I suppose. But I don't want you to feel tied down by the bakery, you know. You've always had a great love for pokémon and you know I'd support you. I have with Masuyo and Moriko, haven't I? And your Dad would to, you know."

Well then…what can I say to that?

"I guess it's true that I've always dreamt of being a trainer. But Mom, dreams and reality are different matters altogether. Plus, I don't want to leave you alone, with Dad off doing his job all the time."

"Honey, I'd still have Miko to help me," she said patting the squishy pink blob on the head, " And I forgot to tell you that Dad's decided to retire, and just take care of Blackthorn City Gym and Mahogany Gym. So he won't be too far now. Isn't it great?"

"Really?!?" Does this mean that I get to start my own journey then?!?

"And I was wondering," piped Ms. Nami who was so silent during our conversation that I nearly forgot she was there, "if you were interested in getting your very own pokémon. I run a new pokémon day care center, just outside of Olivine City and was wondering if you'd be interested in taking one of the babies that hatched from eggs that trainers left there."

"WOW! You mean it!?!You're not joking me? Really?" I asked pivoting my head back and forth between Ms. Nami and my Mom.

"We're serious, kid." Mom said, grinning slightly.

I turned to Ms. Nami, "When can I go take a look at 'em?" I asked, a bit impatiently I admit.

"How about now?" Mom asked, facing Ms. Nami.

"Sure!" Ms. Nami chuckled. She waited for mom and me to finish closing up shop.

We walked to Ms. Nami's house, which wasn't very far from the bakery, maybe a half of a mile. But that didn't matte since we just had Kissu teleport all of us (including Miko) to Ms. Nami's abode.

Ms. Nami had us three sit on the couch as she retrieved the pokémon from her p.c. and had Kissu bring us some tea and refreshments.

Once we were well settled, placed three pokéballs before me on the table.

She released the pokémon from the first ball. It popped open, a beam of light shot out and it was a male aipom!

Okay now I'm even _more_ excited! I played with it for a few minutes. Then it began tugging on my hair and refused to relax its grasp. We finally managed to pry it from my head after a few minutes. Ughh…I think I finally know what a migraine feels like now…Aipom is definitely not my first choice! He's way too annoying and doesn't seem to like authority either!

"Now, this one is from the Sinnoh region." said before releasing the second pokémon from the ball.

It's a stunky!!! It's soooo cuuuute!

The male stunky tilted its head, looking straight at me.

"Hi!" I said lowering my hand down to its nose to let it sniff me. The stunky put its nose to my hands. I could feel his warm breath colliding against my fingers. Ohhh now I really want to pet it!

I reached my hand to scratch his head and he gave me a light growl before diving beneath one of the living room couches.

"I hope it isn't too scared it may-" Ms. Nami said, too late.

The stunky had done a head stand.

A stench began to permeate the room, emitting from the couch where I could see stunky's eyes glinting from the darkness. Even with the smell, I still think he's coooool.

"At least he's still a juvenile, as his scent glands are not fully developed yet." Ms. Nami said, taking a pokéball from her large purse.

"However, it is still pretty awful. Go Shirlee!" she commanded, raising her voice a bit. The ball opened and a stream of ebony fluttered out.

Shirlee turned out to be a murkrow.

"A gentle whirlwind, please." Ms. Nami told Shirlee.

"Krow!" Shirlee nodded and began to flap her jet black wings, dispersing the offensive and acrid odor from the house.

Ms. Nami returned Shirlee and the stunky to their pokéballs before returning to business.

"This is probably the most…gentle of the three." She announced as she released the pokémon to introduce it to me.

"Smooch" the kiss pokémon stated observing me. It then began trying to leave kissmarks all over me. I thought I was gonna be smothered with affection.

Luckily, returned it to its ball before that could occur.

"So, which one my dear?" Ms. Nami asked. To me it seems like they are all 'problem children'…Maybe that's another reason she's giving me one for free too!

"I've already made my decision." I proclaimed, crossing my arms, smiling.

"Oh? Which one?" Mom asked.

"It's definitely gotta be that stunky." I stated selecting its ball.

"What!?" Mom exclaimed, looking at me in horror.

"It was so stinky and what was wrong with the smoochum? I thought it was adorable." Mom added.

"Mooom. It's my Pokémon, and I don't need an 'adorable' pokémon partner. Besides stunky's plenty cute as it is! And he's strong! And it wasn't his fault he did that, because I moved too fast...It's no wonder he was frightened!" I reasoned to my Mom.

She sighed. "Fine. It is YOUR decision anyway. If you want the gassy one of the bunch, then that's…okay I guess."

Ms. Nami smiled and said, "I knew that you were going to choose him. You had such an expression on your face when you were looking at him. It was love at first sight, wasn't it?"

I laughed, "Yeah, I guess!"

So Mom and I returned home with stunky.

He's the newest member to my family! Now what should I name him?

(FLASH BACK)

Moriko was standing before me with a small runt of a growlithe in her arms. His small body shivered slightly as I reached out to pet him. Moriko's sharp eyes watched, and then nodded, "Be careful, he's still getting use to me."

I could only nod to my younger sister.

Petting the fire pokémon I couldn't help but feel the warmth that seemed to energize the pokémon. It was such a small growlithe yet, its body burned intensely to the point were my fingers almost were scolded.

Pulling my hand away Moriko snickered at my expense.

"Sis, I think I know his name." Looking at her, she had a mischievous grin that replaced her smile. "How about ________" Giving her a look, I shook my head. What a dork. But this was her first pokemon she could call the male growlithe whatever she wanted.

She was the one going on the pokémon adventure.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

It was my turn to have my adventure, my turn to name my first pokémon.

I ran inside the house, hastily taking off my shoes before running up the stairs to my room. I released the stunky after I closed the door behind me. After all, it's better to observe him and then give him a name. I don't want to give him some random name. It's gotta suit him. Well, Ms. Nami said that his nature is Naïve…That doesn't help much.

The stunky came out and looked up at me with wide eyes. I sat on the bed and patted the blankets on it.

"It's okay. Come here." I said firmly, calling it to me. He shook his head and jumped with ease on to the bed.

I slowly reached my hand out and scratched behind his ears. For a second, I thought he was growling at me then I realized he was just purring.

"Stun, stun" it murmured leaning its head into my hand. I wanted to get a better look at his face, so I turned on my lamp. My bad, as I forgot that stunkies don't really enjoy light that much.

In a flurry, he launched himself off the bed and his under the bed.

"I'm sorry, please come out stunky." I practically pleaded with the purple coated pokemon hiding beneath my bed. His eyes were glowing, glaring at me. Come on I turned off the light…

Slowly, he came out and nudged my hand.

"You're just using me for pets aren't you?" I asked.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Stun."

I think that's a yes. Well, this is better than being asphyxiated by a smoochum…The rest of the night I kept petting him. I even got to pet his stomach! He slept at the foot of my bed, curled up in a ball.

I'm really glad I chose stunky…I thought before sliding into a deep sleep.

When I woke up, I felt a draft. As it turned out, stunky had stolen my covers and had moved and stretched out during his sleep, taking up most of my bed.

"What a bed hog…" I stated looking at the slumbering skunk type pokemon.

"Hey." I said poking his side. He snored louder.

"I guess you don't want any breakfast then…" Before I even could finish that sentence, he was up and had run out the door I just opened. I found him in the kitchen, waiting for me.

"Heh. You're pretty fleet footed aren't you?" I said to him as I got out the pokemon food Mom and I bought prior to returning home last night.

"That's it!" I almost shouted. The stunky looked at me in alarm as I pointed at him.

"I'm gonna call you Fleet!" He chirped out a "Stun! Stun!"

It seems that he likes his name!

"Fleet! Fleet!" I said as he circled around me going "Stun! Stun!"

I think we're gonna be great friends! Heh! So me and Fleet had breakfast afterwards and I took him out to see his moves afterwards.

Fleet wasn't very pleased with the sunlight though…He kept trying to stay in the shadows while we walked to a training area. It was kinda fun to watch though, I admit. And when he had to walk in the light, he had the grumpiest expression!

After fifteen minutes or so we were at the training area.

"Okay." I said, stunky following me towards the track. I took out my stopwatch, ready.

"Let's see how fast you truly are Fleet! Now wait for me to call you, 'kay?" I said, running to the end.

"Stun."

Once I was ready to clock him I called, "Fleet! GO!"

Fleet ran the quarter mile in 15 seconds! Geez!

"That was amazing!" I yelled hugging Fleet. His name does suit him after all!

"Let's go see your moves now!" I exclaimed excitedly, pumping my fist into the air.

**Chapter Two Preview: Fleet vs. Shelgon!**


	2. Stunky Vs Shelgon

**Author's Note**: … My life's been pretty occupied these days. That's still not a worthy enough excuse to be neglecting to write everyday…So today I'm going to try to update all of my fanfics. Wish me 'Good luck'! This turned out to be a really simple chapter but oh well!

Chapter Two

The next few days Fleet and I came to the training area, practicing. We've bonded pretty quickly, I think! I've decided that I'm gonna start my journey on Saturday! Today's Thursday so there's only a few days left!

Mom's helping me prepare by buying me the things I need. Such as a map, a pokédex, medicine and other necessities a trainer must possess.

I don't want to go catch a pokémon until I'm on my journey. For now, I think I should be bonding with Fleet more.

I grabbed my ball belt from the orange desk in my room. I don't think I could ever get tired of training pokémon. I ran outside and walked to the training area. It's quite a distance from my house, but that will be nothing compared to what I'll have to travel everyday, I guess.

So I got there and got Fleet out. We were training from a while when we were interrupted.

"Looks like somebody's already training in this section." a voice called out from behind me. I knew instantly who it was.

"Hey, it's Masago!" another very familiar voice exclaimed. They ran up to me and Fleet. It was Fumiko and Noburo. Fumiko is my age and Noburo is a couple years older than us. They are both trainees at the Blackthorn City Gym, so they both specialize in dragon pokémon, or dragon-like pokémon.

"You finally got yourself a pokémon, huh?" stated Fumiko, reaching down to pet Fleet.

"You may not want to do that." I warned. But she ignored me and went for it anyway. Fleet snarled at her and went behind me.

"It doesn't seem that impressive…" Noburo said smugly, smirking blatantly at me.

"First of all, 'it' is a he and his name is Fleet! And he's awesome! He could totally take any of your pokémon on!" I informed Noburo, without thinking.

"Okay then. Let's go to the battle arena in the center then, shall we?" The jerk said more than asked.

Wait…I'm battling him?!? Well, we'll just do our best!

"Fine! Let's go." I replied returning Fleet to his customized black and purple ball. Mom got it especially for him, as a present of sorts. All three of us started walking to the center section of the training area. Fumiko walked alongside me as Noburo walked on ahead a little.

"Masago you should probably take that back. You know Noburo's the number one trainee at the gym. You can't possibly take him on thinking you're going to win." Fumiko told me.

"No way. I already accepted his challenge. There's no turning back." I stated. I'm not going to run away! Not when he insulted Fleet!

Noburo turned back from his place ahead of us (man, he walks fast…).

"How long have you been training that 'Feet' anyway?" he asked.

Grrrr…."His name's Fleet. And I've been training him for about five days now." I answered his question curtly.

Noburo stopped for a second and continued walking with us.

"So you think your measly five days can undermine my four years of training? I never knew you were such a dreamer." He said coldly.

"We'll see." I returned his remark with equal iciness.

We finally reached the center section. Fortunately, the arena was vacant, ready for our use.

I took the left side, and Noburo took the right.

"Okay since Masago has only one Pokémon, we'll make this a one on one battle." Announced Fumiko, who was acting as our referee.

"Now both trainers, shake hands! Good luck!" she called out.

We went to the center and shook hands.

"Good luck." I said to him, a bit excitedly. I can't believe it! Fleet and I are having our first battle!

He snorted slightly. "Why are you getting all pumped up for if you know you're just going to get lashed."

I ignored him and went back to my side. He's been this way since pokémon training school. But that's why he's strong too, because he's stubborn and knows how to win.

"You may start in 3…2…1…GO!" shouted Fumiko.

"Let's go, Granite!" he called out. A shelgon popped out of the ball. At least it's not a dragonair. I don't think Fleet can outmaneuver one that well.

"Come on out Fleet!" I said, throwing the ball out with my right hand.

"Fleet, use fury swipes! Knock him over!"

Fleet clawed the shelgon several times before retreating back. "Okay now-"

That was great, even if shelgon was barely scratched!

"Use flamethrower." Noburo said ever so placidly to 'Granite'. Geez!

It opened its mouth and a huge flame shot out. "Fleet dodge and use another fury swipes!" Fleet's defense can't take a flamethrower that powerful yet…But he's moving well! Let's keep it up!

Fleet went around and tried to do fury swipes again but the shelgon was prepared and moved out of the way. Shelgon's not as slow as it seems…

"That stunky's pretty fast, I admit but speed alone can't defeat us! Granite use Protect then Dragon Pulse!"

An opaque bubble formed around the shelgon, preventing another set of fury swipes from working.

"Fleet, get back!" The shelgon was opening its mouth generating blue energy. Fleet was back on our side of the field when the Dragon Pulse finally shot out. He managed to evade most of the attack, but it still nicked him a bit in the side.

He tumbled a few times, rolling over on the dirt.

"Fleet!" I cried about to run onto the arena.

"Masago, please return to your side of the arena. Rushing on to the field is a forfeit." Fumiko informed me from the sidelines.

Fleet…

"Okay countdown! If he stays down until 0, it's Noburo's win!" our 'referee' announced.

I looked at Fleet. It seemed like even that little bit of Dragon Pulse injured him quite a bit…I should've just said 'No'. I knew he wasn't ready but I still…

"It's okay if you stay down Fleet!" I called to the stunky. He's had enough today, I guess.

"Are you two done already?" Noburo asked me.

If he's attempting to make me feel bad-it's not gonna work.

I think Fleet and I did a pretty good job even if we've lost. I am proud of Fleet and myself. Next time we'll just have to make sure we squash him!

I chose not to reply to his question.

"10…9…8…7…Ah! He's getting back up!"

What?!?

"It's okay I said! So stay down!" I called out to Fleet.

He turned to look at me, glaring, with a "Stun!"

"You still want to fight?"

"Stun!"

"Okay then!" I said looking towards Noburo who looked a bit surprised by Fleet's determination. And maybe mine too. Who knows.

Fleet turned away from me, faced back towards the shelgon and began to growl in a somewhat menacing manner. But I don't think it's that menacing at all. I better not tell Fleet that.

"You guys ready or what?" asked Noburo impatiently.

"Yeah! To kick your butt! Let's go Fleet! Launch yourself, and use fury swipes!"

"Fury swipes again? Shelgon use flamethrower!"

A spray of fire came forth again. I think this will catch him off guard…

"Run straight through the flames! Don't stop!"

Fleet did just that and scratched and tackled the shelgon to the ground with fury swipes.

"I have a few surprises of my own! Granite-use Dig!"

"Gon!" the Shelgon flipped back up and dived towards the ground, it's legs moving rapidly. Soon it was burrowing deep into the ground.

What? I didn't know that shelgons could use Dig. He must have trained it specially for that or something… Wait a sec-! Hmm…I think Fleet's gonna win this one. Heh.

"Fleet, pursue the Shelgon!"

"Skun-ky" he chirped before jumping into the hole.

"Use Earth-" Noburo was saying before I shouted over him quickly.

"Hurry Fleet, SPRAAAY!"

"W-what!? Use Earthquake Granite!" he shouted right afterwards.

There was no response.

Then an odor began to drift out of the whole, completely visible to the naked eye. And the source of all that stench came out as well.

"Winner is Masago and Fleet!" yelled Fumiko, clapping her hands.

I went and shook hands with Noburo. "Great match" I said, smiling a bit.

"Next time we battle, I'll win." He said, composed like always.

"We'll see about that." I replied before I scooped up the still smelly Fleet in to my arms.

"Well, as fun as this was, we'll be going now." I said, before grabbing my pack and heading off to the Pokémon Center.

"Great job buddy!" I chuckled, rubbing his belly. He purred, relaxing in my arms a bit.

"I can't believe we beat a shelgon! A shelgon! Man, you're awesome!" I praised him . After a couple more minutes of this I finally noticed that he had fallen asleep. I smiled and scratched behind his ears. He subconsciously leaned into my hands.

How can a person call a stunky not cute? Fleet's adorable!

We made it to the Pokemon Center and had Fleet healed up and raring to go in no time. Heck we even made it back to the bakery/cafe in time for lunch! By the time we got there, there were barely any customers.

Now our win against Noburo almost feels like a dream to me, but even better as it actually happened!

I excitedly chattered to Mom as she was pulling baked goods from the oven. Meanwhile Kissu was cleaning tables.

"That's great. I'm proud of you both." She said after I told her our win, in detail.

Fleet was in his ball, as he wasn't allowed in the kitchen for obvious reasons…

Mom prepared me a sandwich and Fleet some of her homemade Pokémon biscuits.

We went to an outside table and began scarfing down the scrumptious food.

I sat back, and looked at the sky. I glanced at Fleet was on his back on the ground, sleeping with a full belly.

You know, I think we might just have a shot at this whole trainer thing.

Watch out Moriko, I am going to surpass you soon enough!

**_Next Chapter: Off to the Ice Path!_**


	3. Stunky Vs Snorunt

**Chapter Three:**

"Are you sure you have everything?" Mom asked me, as I slung my messenger bag over my shoulder. I'm starting to wonder if I have too much…

"Yes. If it turns out that I forgot something I can always buy it at some town. So don't wforry, I'll be alright." I reassured her.

Dad, who just returned home yesterday, grinning he said, "Good Luck."

It's amusing to compare my parents' looks. My mom is verticalfly challengedf and has chocolate brown hair with natural streaks of light grey striping through parts. Her skin is pale, and refuses to darken despite her constant efforts. Pops is tall, and has black hair, as wavy as Mom's is. His eyes are hazel, while hers are deep brown.

And unlike Mom, he tans. But it's not the golden movie star tan; it's a reddish tone of brown. Because of all his traveling, he's outside most of the time. However, he does have a farmer's tan and a sock-line as well! There, his skin is as white as Mom's!

By this time I was out of Blackthorn, heading up the trail leading to the Icy Path.

Dad was excited about me becoming a trainer too, and patted my back with enthusiasm.

He seems to like Fleet more than Mom. Maybe it's because they can relate when it comes to releasing stench?

I was broken out of my thoughts by a "Waaah!"

I heard the voice come from around the bend before being slammed to the cold ground.

"What the heck…" I grumbled, pushing myself back up from the snow. I saw a figure, wriggling around with its butt in the air some feet away from me.

"One moment, I'm gonna help you!" I yelled to them. It's what they deserve for running about so recklessly but…I'm above getting a petty revenge like that. Heh. I could always have them treat me to lunch instead!

I ran to the person, and pulled them out. It was a hiker, wearing the typical boots and checkered clothing and vest. He rubbed the snow out of his face, and brushed it out of his thick beard.

"Thanks." He said gruffly as I pulled him to his feet.

"It's no problem." I said, and added, "So what's got you into such a hurry, sir?" I asked.

He looked back up to the cave. Hey! I can see the entrance now! Coolio, I'm almost there!

"There's something weird going on in that cave…" he said, looking back at me.

"Like what?" I asked simply. What's got a grown man freaked out this much?

"Some strange noises were echoing from somewhere in the caves…I've never heard such a sound in all the years I've been hiking around Johto. And I have been in this cave countless times and never heard that kinds sound. Maybe one of those teams of villains are up to something in the Ice Path?" he rambled, almost as if he was speaking to himself.

"You should go report this to the police in Blackthorn. I'll head up to the Ice Path to check this out for myself." I said to him calmly. On the inside though, my heart was pounding with excitement. I heard many times about lone trainers taking down whole evil organizations by themselves and I've read numerous comics on it too! This can be my chance to be a hero!

Sweeeet!

"It's too dangerous for a kid to do that." The hiker said shaking his head.

"Looky here." I said gesturing to the pokéballs on my waist; after all he doesn't know that only one is occupied…

"I'm a trainer. I can handle this. Now go on ahead, and I'll investigate this." I stated confidently.

He looked at me, still unsure.

"Well…alright. But if you get yourself in a big mess, it ain't my fault." He said before continuing off to Blackthorn City.

I watched him go, before heading off myself.

Wait a second…I forgot to ask him if he would treat me to lunch! Not like it matters now but man…. One should never pass up a free lunch.

I climbed quickly to the cave entrance, which still took me twenty minutes or so. I cannot wait until I get to the Pokémon Center at Mahogany Town. There, I will have a nice warm bed and dry clothes.

I looked into the cave. It's pretty dark in there, and I know once I step inside I won't be able to see even two inches in front of my face. I've heard of people using the move flash with their pokémon, but I think I'll just settle for getting my flashlight out of my pack.

I turned it on and pointed it into the cave. At least I can see a few feet in front of me rather than inches.

I took a few steps when, "Sno…sno…" a voice echoed out from inside the caves.

What the…? It might be a little strange but its no reason to run away in fear! What a wussy hiker…

I walked further into the caves, eventually straying off the main path to follow the path. After two hours, I came to an inner chamber-room thing and there, huddled in a corner was a yellow triangular creature…

It was a snorunt! But…snorunt aren't from around here! They're from Hoenn! Maybe it got lost from its trainer or it was abandoned. Poor thing.

Well, I'll be able to tell by if I can capture it or not. It won't do any harm to try.

But I guess I'll see first if it'll come to me before on its own before trying to capture it.

I bent down and called out, "Here snorunt, come here. It's alright. I am not gonna hurt you. Here." I motioned my fingers, trying to make it come to me.

The snorunt glanced at me before opening its mouth and continuing to cry out again "Sno! Sno! Runt!"

I got back up, a disgruntled expression coating my face.

"Well I did try, but my coaxing didn't work one bit. Let's go Fleet!" I said loudly, grabbing the pokéball and throwing it out towards the snorunt.

"stun!" Fleet looked at me, ready to go despite the shivers he had from the snow and cold air that drifts through the caves.

"Okay, use fury swipes!" I commanded. That snorunt doesn't seem that strong, I don't want to hurt it too much.

Fleet charged, scratching the snorunt that tried to defend itself. Once Fleet backed off, the snorunt used powder snow.

A weak blast of snow flew at Fleet. But I didn't bother telling Fleet to dodge, as I thought he'd figure it out by himself. So I was shocked that he just stood there and took it.

Fleet shook the snow off. I can see his nose is running a bit, just like mine. I'll feed him some hot food later and get some hot cocoa for myself as well.

"Fleet, use head butt!"

Fleet nodded and once again charged at the snorunt, but this time knocked its head against it. The snorunt was sent flying into the icy wall of the cavern. I don't think its moving…

I ran to it, an empty pokéball in hand. Fleet came over too, his saunter full of swagger. I scratched his ears as I surveyed the damaged snorunt.

I tossed the pokéball at it. This will be the first pokémon I've caught if it stays in the ball!

I watched it as the ice pokémon was pulled into the ball by a beam of light, disappearing into it. The ball closed and rolled on the ground several times before making a satisfying 'chink' sound, signifying that the snorunt was captive. Was mine. Mine!

I pumped my fist in the air before grabbing ahold of Fleet's paws and swung him around a few times. He purred happily, chirping a 'stun stun' in a creepily cheerful way.

I gave Fleet a potion before sending him back inside his ball. Then I took out my snorunt and gave it a revive and potion before returning it to inside the ball.

I guess I should go back to Blackthorn to tell the police and hiker that everything's okay. That it was just an abandoned snorunt, lost and afraid.

I headed back through the caves, thanking all that's mystical for my sense of direction.

I got to the entrance, and after another hour I was back in Blackthorn City. I had only left about six hours ago and I was already back!

I walked through the city to the Police and reported the incident. And apparently nobody had reported a lost snorunt either. So I guess the little guy was abandoned, so he's my partner now.

During the hours it took to return back to Blackthorn, I already thought of a fitting name for the snorunt: Glaze.

Then I went to the Pokémon Center where I got Fleet and the newly named Glaze healed. I also learned that Glaze was a male from Nurse Joy.

I didn't have the guts to return home after that and decided to spend the night at the Pokémon Center.

Once I was in one of the rooms, I released Fleet and Glaze from their balls.

While Fleet was rubbing against me and nibbling on my legs, Glaze was off in a corner again. I walked to him and rubbed his cone-head. He flinched and kept facing the corner.

"It's alright now. You're out of the cave and I'm your trainer now. You'll see, I'm different than your old trainer. I'll never abandon you." I said, trying to soothe the frightened snorunt.

"stun stun." Fleet said to the snorunt.

"Runt?" the snorunt seemed to ask.

"stunky!" Fleet replied.

The snorunt glanced back at me before turning to face me. I can just tell now that he's happier now. Fleet may be a stunky but he managed to help calm Glaze down. Hey wait a second…

"By the way, from now on your name is going to be 'Glaze'. Does that sound good to you?" I asked the snorunt.

He looked at me blankly. "..sno.." He began to say before jumping up and down happily.

"Sno! Sno! Runt! Sno!" he said as he bounced, waving his arms wildly.

Fleet seemed to roll his eyes before heading off to go sleep under the bed. To each his own, I guess.

"Goodnight Fleet." I called to him. I received a low 'stun' in reply.

I headed toward the bed and got under the covers. Glaze was still standing by the corner, and looked from the wall to the bed.

"You can sleep on the bed if you want, I don't mind." I said to him.

Glaze skipped over and jumped up onto the bed. He took one of my pillows and sat it at the end of the bed and laid on it. I swear he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to sleep as easily as Fleet and Glaze did. I was up with thoughts about the journey to come and what I should do. It was about midnight when I figured out my plan for tomorrow.

I decided to travel south to Newbark Town, as I wanted to avoid the Icy Path. And it would be interesting to meet the famous Professor Elm as well.

I cannot wait for tomorrow! Actually it'd be today, wouldn't it?....

**Author's Note:**

I don't own Pokémon.

Other than that...I am having fun with this story and have thought it out and future characters and their Pokémon as well.

Fare thee well.


End file.
